


Bed and Breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gemsong, steven universe is over bro im so sad, this is my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After leaving Beach City Steven and Connie decided to meet up at a bed and breakfast.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> CANON CONNVERSE!!!!! (gemsong headcannon is by anero_llelo on here)

Steven yawned as he looked down at the cars clock; _2:34 AM_ blinked up at him.He sighed and continued down the road looking for his final destination for the night. Finally, the small pink Bed and Breakfast that he and Connie agreed to meet in to have breakfast with each-other was next to him.

He turned and pulled into the driveway parking, then slipping his phone out of his jacket pocket to send a quick text to Connie. 

**_Steven: made it to the b &b! can't wait to see u <3!!_ **

He slid his phone back into his pocket and got out of the car grabbing his bag packet with his overnight stuff. He walked up the driveway to find a sticky note sitting on the front door,

_**Welcome! Hope you enjoy your stay at the Cozy Inn! The key should be under the mat.** _

Steven took the note off the door and lifted up the mat to get the small key. He pushed open the door and maybe on a different day he would take time to look at the decor, or take in the beautiful setting around him, but _god_ was he tired. He walked to the back of the house where the pink bed sat.

Throwing his bag to floor, Steven slipped off his flip-flops and fell face first into the bed not bothering to change into his pajamas. He was so tired from driving all day that he was out like a light.

* * *

Connie turned waved goodbye to her parents as she mounted Lion excitement rushing through her body. The glowing blue aura of Lion's portal illuminated her front yard in the early morning darkness for a few seconds. Only to have to two jump through and darken the yard again.

* * *

Lion stepped out of the portal in-front of a small pink building with a homey feel. Connie looked towards Steven's car slipping off Lion's back. Connie walked up the small small front porch to knock on the door.

She observed the surrounding areas, the many other small homes surrounding them, the bushes that lined the homes, the flowers and plants that decorated the porch. 

Connie understood why Steven chose this place now, the rustic feeling made her feel calm and relaxed. The door opened to a sleepy eyed Steven.

Connie nearly tackled the boy in-front of her, "Hey Connie," He hugged back yawning. Connie pulled back to give him a quick peck of the lips, watching as the blush grew on his face laughing as the bubbling sensation of his healing coursed through her veins. Lion nudged past the two eager to take another nap.

The two looked at each-other and laughed, "Breakfast isn't for another hour," Steven said as he moved from the doorway to let her in, "Why are you here so early?" "To see you dummy." She laughed sitting down on the sofa that faced a small TV.

Steven walked to the back of the house to grab his signature pink jacket, putting it on he asked, "Anything exciting happen since I left?" "You left yesterday, Steven." 

He let out a whole-hearted honest laugh that made Connie's heart melt. Steven had been hurting for so long and it took her so long to notice. He was doing a lot better these days.

Him being happy made her happy. Steven walked back out and sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her another squeeze, "What do you wanna do?" He asked moving his hand to he waist snuggling her close, "Movie?" "Movie."

* * *

The two were halfway through the movie when Steven looked over to Connie, "We can go get breakfast now," He said watching as her face lit up in excitement. "Oh my gosh I'm starving." He laughed and grabbed his flip-flops opening the door for her, "My knight," He says closing his eyes in a dignified way holding back laughter. "Thank you my liege," Connie said as she stepped into the outdoors.

They walked down the road past all the others that were coming out to eat as well. Connie grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers trying to ignore the heat the rushed to her cheeks. 

Steven pulled open the door to hold it for her slipping inside after her, "Holy crap this place smells amazing," Connie exclaimed looking for seats for them to sit in. Steven followed close behind sitting in front of her.

* * *

They were soon served buffet style as the two dug in Connie asked, "See anything exciting on the way up?" Steven looked up from his plate of eggs and toast swallowing, "If two birds flying into each other counts then yes." Connie snorted into her orange juice getting a couple glances from others but ignoring them she replied, "Oh that totally counts." 

* * *

The two continued to laugh and talk for the rest of the morning. On the way back to the house Connie turned to Steven, "You should probably get back on the road while you still have daylight,"

Steven nodded slowly not wanting their small date to end, "Ḭ̴̗̚͠ ̷̨̛͕͆ų̵̜̫͑̍n̷̰͈̟̿͠d̸͉̗͌͋̀͜e̸͍̞̒̀r̸̼̮̞̅̌̒s̷̜͔̈͘͜t̵̢̫̖͋̓́ȃ̵͖͕̿n̴͕̩͉̈́̈́̓d̵̡͋͗̀," Steven hummed his gemsong.

Connie laughed at his use of his song, "No need to be so sad Steven," She added putting a hand on his face, "I'll see you real soon." He nodded smiling back at her.

* * *

With some re-packing, Steven was ready to go. Steven and Connie shared one more kiss, before Connie climbed on-top of Lion and waved goodbye.

Steven climbed into the light-blue Dondai starting it up. And once more, Steven Universe was on the move to his _newest_ adventure.

* * *


End file.
